A Real Life Adventure
by Library2.0
Summary: Mark was a normal boy until he fell in a trapdoor and ended up in Deltora. My first fanfic please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora Quest**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mark was reading. He was reading the first book of the Deltora Quest series. He had read the series many times, but he couldn't stop.

"Hurry up Mark," his brother Matthew called. Mark, after looking at the clock, saw that it was time for supper. "I'll be down in a minute'" he yelled. Mark went to his closet to put his book up when he noticed something peculiar.

Mark opened up the trapdoor he had just found in his closet wondering what was inside it. Mark could only see entire blackness. He looked closer and saw a tiny pinprick of light. He leaned even closer when the ground and Mark fell into the abyss. Because he was falling, Mark didn't notice the trapdoor silently swing shut and vanish like a monster satisfied with its prey.

As soon as Mark hit ground, he got knocked out. Mark woke up, and after he looked at where his head was he knew he hit his head on a roxk. He tried to get up, but he realized he was bound with ropes. Mark looked around and saw trees, bushes, a forest, and even sunlight. The weirdest part was there were actually humans there too. Mark was about to ask where he was when he saw they were talking about him. "He has to be a spy," a girl was saying. "We could kill him and leave him out for monsters to find," a boy said. A large man said," We can't just judge him. The last person, a boy, said," He is right. Besides, he might be able to help. "We do not need help on our mission!" the girl exclaimed. Mark then spoke up, "Where am I exactly?"

The girl scoffed, "he falls out of the sky and doesn't know which land he is in." She turned to him and said nodding at the person who had spoken up last, "You are sitting in the presence of King Lief, and you are in the land of Deltora.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not much, but I'll have another chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mark was disoriented. Deltora was underneath his house? The four looked at him as if expecting him to say something. Mark, however, was speechless. Then looking around, he realized who the people were. The girl was Jasmine. The man was Barda. The person who had spoken up last was Lief. Mark just didn't know who the other person was that wanted to leave him out for monsters.

Before he could think, he blurted out, "Who are you?" The boy said, "John. But I could ask the same to you." Mark said, "Mark." Then he realized that he actually used a fake name.

Realizing his blunder too late, he asked, "What are the king and queen of Deltora doing outside the palace." Jasmine looked at him curiously and said, "Sharn is not here. Who is the queen?" Mark realized this was before Lief, Jasmine, and Barda found the dragons.

"Oh I forgot Lief is not married," Mark said. Jasmine looked at him with disdain. Lief looked up at the sky and Mark did too. The sun was nearing the exact center of the sky. "We have to start moving if we are to be out of the forests by nightfall." The four started to pack up so Mark pointed out, "I am still bound. Lief started toward him with his sword, but just as he was about to cut Mark free John yelled, "We can't release him. He could kill us all." Lief turned toward him and said, "He has no weapons. When I give him a spare sword to defend himself with, he could kill us. But I doubt he will." Jasmine said, "That is your downfall Lief. You are too trusting. If you let him go, save the rope." Leif shrugged and untied the rope to set Mark free and save the rope. John said when Mark stood up, "I am watching you Mark, if you are an Ol. Mark shrugged and walked on with everybody else.

They walked on for a long time and when the sun had moved just a little they reached The Forests of Silence. They all looked in silent horror. "I'll climb up that tree and get fruit before we enter the forest," John said. He shimmied up the tree and started to pick fruit.

All of a sudden he let out an exclamation of pain and fell. They hurried over to see what was wrong and saw a bee had stung him. "Don't worry," John assured them. They helped him up then proceeded into the forest.

It was slow going when they went in because they were so cautious. At first Mark didn't think anything was wrong until he heard a slow buzzing sound. He shrugged it off and continued on. But then the buzzing got louder and louder. Mark then doubled over in pain. The buzzing was too loud!

The other four looked at him, and he saw what they were wearing he wasn't. Earplugs.

Mark then remembered the first book in Deltora Quest. Barda and Lief were knocked out by the Wenn. Mark realized that the five of them took the Wenn Del path just like Lief and Barda before. Just as Mark came to this fact the buzzing overtook him, and he passed out.

A/N: I told you I would get this chapter up soon. The next one though probably won't be able to be put up as fast. Again comment. It won't hurt my feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mark had a weird dream. In his dream Matthew kept calling him to supper, but Mark was paralyzed by a loud buzzing. Then a large beast would come up and just as it was about to devour him, he would break free and run away then the process would start over again.

Mark woke up with a star. "He's awake," John called. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine all came running toward him. They all breathed a sigh of relief. "We thought you were dead," Lief said. "Be awful for you have died after just joining us," Barda said. Jasmine said with a small smile, "Glad you're alright." Mark smiled then asked where they were. Jasmine smiled again, but this time it was a broad one, "Near the Nest. In front of the Wennbar's lair." He saw her go over to a tree and instantly knew she was talking to it. After a little while Jasmine came back over.

"The trees say if we continue on much longer we will get out of the forests by dark," Jasmine said. Lief nodded, "Good. We need to be out by night. I can't bear another night here." Mark was instantly nervous, "I was out all night!?" Jasmine nodded, "Yes."

All of a sudden a little creature came from Jasmine's hair. Jasmine was surprised. "Filli, you haven't been out ever since Mark came! Do you trust him now." Filli nodded then motioned up. Everybody looked up and saw Kree coming toward them.

Mark was in awe from seeing both Filli and Kree. Kree screeched and Jasmine nodded. "We should go. The Wennbar is gone, but it has been coming out for longer visits." Everybody nodded and started to pack up.

Jasmine stopped them after a little while. "I have to go somewhere." Before they could stop her, she ran off. They looked at each other and started on again. After a little while Jasmine came back, but she wouldn't tell them where she had been. A little farther up they stopped. Lief breathed, "This was where The Dark and Gorl was." They all moved slowly then came to a clearing.

Jasmine took out what she had been holding. They were glass vials. She ran forward and fell to the ground. They looked and saw she was getting nectar from The Lillis of Life. After the lilies ran out, Jasmine stood up. "We need to get going," she said.

After walking for a little while more Lief said, "We should eat. Where is the food?" John gasped, "We forgot the food when I was stung." Barda said, "We will just keep walking until we find food."

On the way there Mark asked John why he had come. "I am a weapons expert," he said and ended it. "Look," somebody said. There was a beutiful fruit orchard. They hurried over and started to feast. Nobody liked the peel of the fruit except for Mark. They all sat down and soon Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and John fell asleep. Mark went to go get water from a spring near the orchard when he slipped. He fell and landed in the water. Mark laughed then saw something strange. It was a skull. Mark looked at the other rocks and saw they were all bones.

Mark then heard a loud noise. He turned around. The gigantic Orchard Keeper was strutting to the sleeping four.

A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffhangers. I promise that I will have a least one chapter without one. Also, if I get a story off of somebody else's, I will give credit. I did not get this story off of anybody else's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mark was too stunned to move. He knew how deadly the creature could be. Just like in the book, the Orchard Keeper went to a rock and started to sharpen its beak. Mark had a guess that when he slipped it thought he had left. Mark tried to think. Lief had thrown a skull to distract the creature. Lyndal had thrown a spear and made it go away. Just then what looked like a gigantic wolf ran past the Keeper. The Keeper chased after the wolf.

Mark was glad he had liked the peel otherwise they would all have died. Worst case scenario: Jasmine, Lief, Barda, and John would die and he would live. Mark hurried to the four and started to try to wake them up. He wished they hadn't spit out the peel. He heard a sharp bark then a whimper of pain. Then it was totally silent.

Mark knew the monster would come back soon. He grabbed his sword and backed against a rock. The Keeper lumbered back into view. Mark saw a cut on its leg and blood on its mouth that he figured he knew what it had come from. The beast went to a rock and sharpened its beak on the rock. It went to Barda because he was the biggest and was about to stab his heart. Mark leapt from his hiding place, shouted, and stabbed the creature in then foot.

The Keeper's blood came out of the wound. The monster screamed, whirled, and lunged for Mark. Mark jumped out of the way and stabbed the creature in the foot again. The creature fell and went into the forest. Mark went over and tried to wake them up fruitlessly. Mark remembered the nectar Jasmine had gathered. He went to her and saw the three vials on a string, the golden nectar spilling around. Mark thought about taking them and running, but he deemed that as shelfish. He said a silent apology to Jasmine and cut the rope.

He put just a little in each of their mouths, and they stirred awake. He tried to explain why the had to go , but they couldn't understand him. He then had to push John away as the Orchard Keeper lunged for him. The creature grabbed Mark and shook him around in its beak. John grabbed his sword. Mark had saved him. He would save Mark. He saw Jasmine gesturing, but he ignored her. He jumped up and stabbed the Keeper in the heart. The Orchard Keeper looked, fell, and died. Mark scrambled from the beak and stood up. "Thanks," he said. "They say killing an Orchard Keeper is bad luck. I don't believe in luck," John said.

That was when a tree fell on him.

They rushed forward and Jasmine started babbling, "The tree said it would kill the Keeper." John smiled. "I am going to die. Brought on by irony." He turned to Mark. "You saved me Mark. I now realized I judged you too soon. Take my sword and take care." Mark said a heartfelt thank you and with that, John died.

A/N: Sorry I killed off John for those of you who liked him. I will have the next chapter up soon. I'm thinking of a look into the Shadow Lord's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A million thoughts were going through the Shadow Lord's mind.

He looked at the four remaining people through his magic orb. The weapons expert dying was completely unexpected. Losing him was a big factor. The good thing about the situation was the boy had come. Realizing he could capture that boy was amazing. If only that boy hadn't fell directly into Lief, Barda, and Jasmine's campsite.

John was a minor thing. The new boy Mark was big. He had been sure he would have been able to control him until now. The Orchard Keeper killing all of them would not have been a bad thing. He just wanted to be able to control Mark. To learn about the other realm. Mark would be his connector to the other realm. With Mark he would go and take that world for his own. Then he would come back and take over Deltora. But everything might not go to plan. The new factor was the fact that he could use a sword. It wasn't hard to trick an Orchard Keeper. They were just stupid beasts. But to single-handedly make it run. If he hadn't had to convince those others he could have killed it as easily as that John had.

John.

He had wanted to put him in the Shadow Arena. He could probably kill most monsters. He could study him. Now he was dead. Dead. He looked at the corpse of John. Mabye what he needed was another variable. A complete and total game changer.

Outside the various sounds of the Shadowlands rang out.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine was crying. She had been sitting on the ground crying ever since they made it out of The Forests of Silence. Lief looked up at the sky, "If she doesn't stop crying we will have to camp here." Barda, Lief, and Mark all looked at Jasmine.

Mark finally decided what he had to do. He went over to Jasmine and said, in the nicest voice he could, "Jasmine, we have to keep ging. It's what John would have wanted." Jasmine instantly turned on him, "You have no idea what John would have wanted." Mark did no know how to respond to this, but he didn't have too because Jasmine kept yelling, "You were just lucky Lief and Barda were here. Otherwise you would have died a long time ago. And if it wasn't for you John wouldn't have died. We had enough food for the four of us so we would have never had to eat the Orchard Keeper's fruit." Mark couldn't take it anymore. He would not have John's death on a conscience. "You are lucky I _was_ here. If I wasn't that Orchard Keeper would have killed you all." Lief and Barda stepped in there before the argument could escalate into violence.

Lief took Mark away, and they walked a little. Mark asked the question that had been bugging him ever since he fell in Deltora. "What is this quest for?" Lief said, "Somebody came in the palace screaming and babbling abou something near The Lake of Tears then he died. Mark then asked, "What did he die from?" Lief said, "A wound on his back but other than that it looked like... fear."

The word hung in the air for a little bit. At first Mark was surprised, but then fear settled into him. "So you are basically going over to see what's wrong." Lief nodded then asked a surprising question, "Have you ever shot a bow and arrow?" Mark nodded. He had shot archery and grew to love to bow hunt. Lief smiled, "Good. Can you show me how good you are?" Mark nodded again. Lief handed him a bow and told him to hit a large tree. Mark took aim, missed, but hi a small apple hanging off a branch. Lief smiled, "You are good." Mark said a thank you and they headed back.

Jasmine had calmed down but looked annoyed. "We better head out," she said. Everybody nodded and started off again.

A/N: Sorry I made Jasmine sort of a jerk this chapter, but I wanted to show how devastated and angry she was after John had died. She will be better in the rest of the chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A million thoughts were running through Jasmine's head.

As they were walking toward The Lake of Tears she remained silent and she thought. She thought about how she should have kept John from killing the Orchard keeper. If she had, the tree wouldn't have fell on him. She then proceeded to think about her breakdown out of The Forests of Silence. Burying John, then having to walk through the forests was awful. After they had found their way out the tears had come.

She remembered snapping at Mark. Then he had yelled right back at her. Lief rescued Mark by taking him on that walk. Then Barda had berated her about how she acted, then it settled to a light tongue-lashing, then Barda had just held her and they just sat. Then Mark and Lief had come back so they had needed to go. Jasmine didn't even know why she missed John so much. Was it because she had feelings for him? No, no, no. She didn't like love. It confused too many things. She had promised she would never get married. Even to Lief who made her feel the feeling she got with John. She dismissed this thought. On this quest you couldn't get sidetracked. She was sure Lief had made the quest lighter than it was to Mark.

Then the darker thoughts had come. The evil voice that had been in her head ever since her mother and father were taken away and stayed even when Doom came back. That voice was saying how she could pull out her dagger and lunge at Mark. She could make it clean and quick. Lief and Barda wouldn't be mad. Mark was an outsider. Somebody who didn't matter. She fought those thoughts. Mark was a _person. _Not a normal person, but he was a person. Maybe John died for a reason. For Mark to be able to prove maybe, just maybe, for her to learn to trust Mark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

While Jasmine was thinking to herself, Mark and Lief were talking. "Why does Jasmine miss John so much," Mark questioned. Lief said, "He knew what it felt like to be her." Mark gave a curious glance. Lief smiled, "He grew up on the shores of The Lake of Tears."

Mark was surprised, "He grew up on The Lake of Tears?" Lief nodded, "Life was very hard for him. Both of his parents were taken away by Grey Guards." Mark was utterly shocked. Just then Barda came up and hissed in their ears, "Grey Guards up ahead."

Lief and Mark looked and indeed saw Grey Guards. Jasmine, Lief, Barda, and Mark hid behind a rock. "What are they doing here," whispered Jasmine. "I do not know," Lief hissed. "We can not go on if they stay there," Barda said. Jasmine was taking a bag off her shoulder. She said, "I will use a rock." Mark had no idea what she meant until she pulled out a rock with a rope attached to it. He said, "What is that?" Lief answered, "It is a rock that causes an explosion." Jasmine used flint to make a fire then she put the fire on the rope. It started to burn and she threw it. The Grey Guards had been talking until the rock hit the ground and exploded. They all lied down until the explosion was over. Walking forward they saw Doom and Lyndal walking toward them. "They must have been stopped by the guards too," Lief said.

They walked forward and greeted each other. It was when they were talking to each other that Mark saw the birthmark on Lyndal's cheek. It was a hand.

Mark lunged forward and stabbed Lyndal in the chest. Lyndal fell without a sound, and Lief, Jasmine, and Barda all turned on Mark. Doom however, brought his hands down on Jasmine's shoulders. As Jasmine felt an extreme cold, the Ol's fingers whitened and became whispy as Jasmine's life drained away.

A/N: Sorry this was a weird chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lief and Barda were too shocked to move, but Mark took action. He jumped behind Jasmine and stabbed the Ol. Mark looked around for more enemies, but seeing none, he sat down next to Jasmine who was shivering uncontrollably. He grabbed the nectar and made Jasmine swallow some. Even though she was not completely healed, they had to continue on. Mark and Lief took up the lead with Barda holding Jasmine's shoulders while she trembled.

Mark had his bow out, and Lief had his sword out. Mark had been thinking so he asked Lief, "There have been no Grey Guards or Ols until we reached here." Lief nodded so Mark continued, "That must mean we are close to the Lake and whatever is there." Lief considered then nodded in agreement and said, "We have covered a great distance." They were jerked out of their conversation when they heard a loud sneeze. They turned and saw Barda shaking his head, "We cannot continue. Jasmine needs rest. Lief nodded, "We will. We cannot stop until we find a closed area though." They kept on going until Jasmine started coughing and sneezing and couldn't stop.

Barda and Lief then started to make a fire while Mark held Jasmine. While Barda and Lief struggled to make a fire Jasmine started talking, "Maybe I judged you too soon." Mark told her she had a right to be suspicious, but she kept saying she was wrong. Mark stopped arguing and listened, "You saw the Ols through their disguise," she said. Mark started to tell her he had just seen the mark, but she kept talking before he could tell her, "You saved my life." Then she did the oddest thing. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Mark was stunned then saw Lief give a single glance.

Before he could do anything, he saw a person coming toward him. Mark was about to bring out his bow when he saw he knew the person. What his eyes saw he could not believe.

The man coming toward them did not exist anymore.

The man coming toward them was dead.

The man coming toward them was John.

A/N: I know that was expected but tell me if you didn't and remember to review. Sorry this one wasn't up so fast but the next one will.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everyone was stunned into total silence. All of a sudden Jasmine ran forward, "John!" However, as she was running, she slipped. Mark ran forward and wrapped the small cut on Jasmine's hand. Lief looked for just a second. He and Barda then walked to John.

Mark's mind was reeling. How was John alive? They buried him. Even in the land of monsters and magic, it was impossible to come back to life. He helped Jasmine to her feet, and they walked on. John was smiling as they walked up. He ended the conversation he was having with Lief and Barda, shook Mark's hand, and hugged Jasmine. He then shook Barda and Lief's hand again.

Mark saw the handshake was hard, maybe too hard, but Lief and John laughed, but it seemed like John enjoyed it too much, causing Lief pain. They asked him how he was alive, and John said he must have been unconscious, and, when putting the grave back, they left holes so John could breathe. While they were talking, Mark noticed something. It was a small thing. It was a minor thing. It was a malicious glint that vanished in a second.

To other people, it was nothing. To Mark it was evidence, and Mark had enough evidence. Mark pulled his bow out and put an arrow on the string. "Get away from him," Mark announced calmly. Everybody turned and saw Mark aiming an arrow at John.

Lief said nervously, "Mark, put that down. When I gave you that bow, I did not mean this." John said with a bitter edge, "Put the bow down. Nobody wants to get hurt." Mark stood unwavering. He knew that if this went on longer, he would have to shoot because of the pressure. Nobody moved. John smiled then said, "You are not going to stop. Fine." John fell to the ground as a great mist that came from him formed. From that mist the Shadow Lord emerged. "You are smart Mark. But do not think for a moment you have won. Go over that ridge. The Lake of Tears is there. My plan is almost complete. Deltora and your world will bow to me." And with that, the Shadow Lord vanished, and John laid on the ground and moaned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After helping John to his feet and settling him near the fire, Jasmine turned to Mark. "Great. More yelling," Mark said sarcastically. Jasmine spoke calmly and softly, "Who are you?" Mark was surprised, "What do you mean Jasmine?" Jasmine said, "Where do you come from? You obviously do not come from across the sea. The Shadow Lord said he wants to control _your _land and Deltora." Mark thought then told everything except about the Deltora Quest books. Lief afterwards nodded and said, "The Shadow Lord brought you here to be a bridge to your world." Jasmine said abruptly, "How did the Shadow Lord get in Deltora?"

Nobody could answer. Just then John spoke up, "We need to get going." Everybody looked at him. "When he took my body I could read his thoughts. His project is almost done," explained John. They looked at each other and started to walk. Reaching the top of the ridge they saw a large crater. In that crater was a large egg.

They all were surprised. They slid down the slope and walked to the crater. "Why are there no guards here?" Barda questioned. Lief said with a shudder, "There is no reason. His plan is almost complete." Mark walked to the egg, "I do not know what could be in this egg." He touched the egg and had a vision. Inside the egg was an Ak-Baba. No. It was a dragon. A huge dragon. And what happened next terrified Mark.

He staggered back and grabbed an arrow. He shot it and several others before he realized nothing was happening. Mark felt himself aim the next arrow at his throat. The others jumped on him and brought him down. Mark brushed the Belt of Deltora and the Topaz that settled him down. After he calmed completely, they let him up. "What did you see?" Jasmine asked. Mark was able to stutter out, "A-a-a-a- bird. A dragon. Not an Ak-Baba. A large dragon. The scariest part was when it opened its eyes and looked directly at me."

Just then they heard a large crack. They turned and saw a gelatinous form come out made by the embryo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The form soon solidified and became a monstrous dragon. "I think she came out very good," said the Shadow Lord. Everybody jumped and looked behind them. The Shadow Lord was there. Everybody was speechless. The Shadow Lord smiled, "You must wonder how I am here. I have gathered power. The Pirrans stopped playing The Pipe for a small amount of time so I was able to gather power." Mark then spoke up, "Why did you bring me here?" The Shadow Lord smiled again, "I will steal your will bring me to your world. I will control your world. Then I will bring an army to destroy Deltora." Jasmine interrupted, "What of the dragon? Why did you make it?" The Shadow Lord said, "It will dishearten Mark. It will be easier to steal his body. And it will make conquering Deltora easier."

Mark had taken the Shadow Lord's distraction to aim an arrow. He shot and the arrow flew ready to plant itself in the Shadow Lord's heart. The arrow stopped in mid-flight. The arrow suddenly turned and headed to Mark. Mark jumped away as the arrow planted itself in the ground. The Shadow Lord turned, "Be careful Mark." He turned to the rest of the group and announced, "Go to the Remembrance Mines. There you will find what can save you. If you can best the evil there. Come Rage." The dragon flew away and the Shadow Lord vanished.

After he was gone Jasmine said to John, Lief and Barda, "We need to kill him." "I agree," Mark said. Jasmine turned and said clearly, "I was not talking about the Shadow Lord." Mark looked at her and knew anything that had been there before was gone. "Jasmine," Lief said sharply. Jasmine became silent but then said, "The Remembrance Mines. We need to go. It could be a long journey." Lief agreed, "We will start. Let us hope we can make it before Rage attacks Del."

A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter and keep reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After walking near the lake, the five reached a tunnel. After walking through the tunnel, they reached a narrow shaft. Barda and John took the lead while Mark and Lief took up the rear. "Why is it called The Remebrance Mine?" Mark questioned. Lief explained, "A man was digging near here and fell in a hole. He followed a tunnel and found crystals that help you remember things." Lief laughed,"On the way back he hit his head and forgot where the mines were. We went to the spot where he thought they were and found them."

Mark understood and continued walking. Soon they reached a large chamber. He saw Jasmine smile. She picked up a red rock and handed it to Mark saying, "Touch this to your forehead. Think about something and you will remember it always. It will also improve your memory." Mark grabbed the rock and touched it to his forehead. It was cool and damp. Mark knew what he wanted to remember. He though about when John had come back and the kiss Jasmine had gave him. He thought only about that kiss and the rock emitted a low glow. Mark felt the memory sticking and knew he had made a good choice.

Lief looked around, "Look for clues. There must be something around here." They all separated and started looking for clues. Mark noticed drawings on a wall and walked over to it. There was a drawing of a boy falling from the sky. Then he fell in a camp. The boy and the campers walked into a forest. The next drawing was of a grave. The one after was a dragon destroying a city. Then it was the boy killing the dragon. Mark realized this was a prophecy of him.

He followed the wall and found a sword. Obviously it had been there for ages but had not rusted. Mark knew he had to use this to kill Rage and drive away the Shadow Lord. Just as he touched the sword, he heard a loud noise. He turned and saw Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and John staring in horror at a large monster. He knew it was a larger version of Rage.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to update. The next one will be up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mark and John had their weapons out immediately. Mark shot an arrow but because of its plating it could not stick. John ran forward with his sword and sliced at the dragon's neck. While it should have been a clean decapitation, the blade shattered. John stared at the broken hilt unbelieving. Mark had to run forward and push John out of the way when the dragon slashed with its claws. "That is the second time that I have saved you like that," Mark said to John. John nodded and looked sorrowfully at the monster turning toward them, "That was my sharpest sword. None of my weapons can get through that hide."

Mark thought and grabbed the sword he had found. He gripped the hilt and stared at the dragon. John looked at him as if he was insane. The dragon was gathering air so it could breathe fire. John jumped out of the way, thinking Mark was behind him. Mark stood his ground though when the dragon let loose the fire. Just as the fire was going to barbecue Mark, he jumped away. He made sure to dip his blade for a second in the fire. The blade started to steam with the fire as Mark jumped on the dragon's back. The dragon shook but could not lose Mark. As Mark stabbed the neck of the dragon, the heat of the sword made the scales part. The soft tissue became exposed for Mark to hit. The dragon became still then fell as the sword invaded the tissue. As Mark prepared to jump off the dragon, a frothy form came toward him. The ghost took Mark in and then said, "You of the prophecy. Only you can kill the dragon Rage and save Deltora and your world." And with that the ghost vanished. He slid off the dragon as a person came running and shouting. Lief said, "Milo! What are you doing." Milo, gasping for breath, said, "Your Majesty! A vicious dragon is attacking Del. No one can stop it."

They all looked at each other and knew that it was finally time to finish the quest. "Jasmine grab the forgetting rocks. We might need them," Lief said. He turned to Mark and explained, "Forgetting rocks are the opposite of remember rocks." Mark nodded showing understanding as Jasmine gathered green rocks. After looking at each other with appreciation, they started to run down a passage to Del. Mark knew in his heart, that this would be the finale.

A/N: I will not make the chapters longer in this story because it is almost over. I will try to make them longer in other stories.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They reached Del faster than Mark had thought they would. Milo immediately went over to where other guards were standing. Del was a horrific sight. The palace walls were crumbling along with the rest of the palace. A great fire was blazing around the homes of the townspeople. A little girl who could have been no more than four or five was trying to get her mother up off the ground. Mark knew that would be impossible.

Rage was flying around the sky and a large shadow was overseeing the destruction. The shadow looked around and saw the five. The shadow then took a human form. The Shadow Lord motioned for Rage to continue the destruction. Barda started to go over to the guards, but Lief stopped him saying, "We will need you to help us." Barda looked at him and nodded. They started walking over to the castle where Rage was demolishing everything.

Jasmine had her dagger out, Lief, Barda, and Mark all had swords out, and John had a bow out. They walked over to the castle where people were huddling against the destruction. Lief ran over to Sharn and made sure she was alright. Afterwards, they walked up stairs to the highest tower. The top of the tower was knocked out to form a platform. They walked onto the platform. The Shadow Lord was standing on the platform. "I am glad to see you. I will enjoy watching you die."

He brought his arm down and Rage dive-bombed them from the sky. It came down with its beak and clipped Barda's leg. Barda dropped and fell off the platform. He grabbed the platform's edge and held on. Rage attacked again and just as it was about to make Barda plummet to his death, John stabbed it in the back. John's smug expression turned into one full of horror when Rage turned with the blade protruding from its back. Rage grabbed the sword and stabbed John in the leg. John fell down on the platform moaning and gasping for breath. Barda had climbed back on the platform but could not move. Lief, Jasmine, and Mark all stood facing Rage. Rage flexed its claws playfully relishing the thought of the next kill.

Lief jumped onto Rage without any warning. Rage started to thrash around in the air. Lief stabbed Rage in the neck but seeing no result, cut the dragon's wing. The wing came off cleanly. Rage fell and started to thrash on the ground while spinning in a circle. Lief stabbed the other wing and Rage became wingless. Rage leaned its head back and bit Lief on his sword-arm. Lie uttered a shout and fell silent. Rage knocked Lief off its back and faced Jasmine and Lief. Mark knew what he had to do. He flew at Rage and Rage flew at him. Mark did a spin out of the way and stabbed Rage in the side. The sword cut through the dragon. A green fluid came out of the wound. Mark locked eyes with the creature and stabbed it in the heart. He saw the death slowly creep into Rage's eyes. Then Rage stopped screeching completely. He turned and saw the Shadow Lord running towards Mark. Mark brought the sword down when the Shadow Lord came. The Shadow Lord blocked it with his arm, but the sword hurt him. The Shadow Lord fell holding his arm. Mark and the Shadow Lord looked at each other and the Shadow Lord used magic. Mark's sword became too hot. He dropped it and it fell off the platform. He stared at the Shadow Lord. All of a sudden he heard a loud yell. Jasmine came and stabbed the Shadow Lord in the heart. The blade broke easily.

Jasmine backed up next to Mark. The Shadow Lord stood slowly. "I will kill you. The only way to save yourselves is for Mark to go home." Mark thought then sent that thought to the Shadow Lord. It was a commanding thought laced with magic. The Shadow Lord was forced to open up a portal to Earth. The Shadow Lord looked and smiled. "Your world will be safe Mark. But you gave me power. I harnessed that power. I will not be forced to leave until all thoughts of you are gone. I will enslave Deltora." Mark knew what he had to do. He gave Jasmine a forgetting rock.

She understood what she had to do. She thought of Mark and touched the rock to her forehead. When the rock glowed she threw it down on the ground and it shattered. The wave of forgetting flew all over Deltora and everyone immediately forgot Mark. Jasmine gave Mark a hug and a kiss and said, "I misjudged you." Then she forgot too. Mark smiled at the Shadow Lord who shattered into glass and flew over the Barrier Mountains. Mark jumped in the portal home.

At home, Mark fell in his closet. The trapdoor had vanished. He picked himself up and ran downstairs where his mom was talking to police officers. Mark said the most normal thing he could think of, "I'm home." And as the police officers and his mother looked on in awe, Mark thought, "They'll never believe this."

A/N: Sorry this was a cliff hanger. I am going to make a sequel and other stories so follow me or look at my profile.


End file.
